


After Breakfast

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Marriage, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson wakes up a married man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

"After breakfast I'm going to kill you."

Holmes missed the bit of egg he had been aiming for and his fork clinked against the plate. He set it down. "I'm sorry?"

Watson continued sawing his bacon into little pieces with precise movements. He was smiling. "I'm going to murder you after breakfast," he repeated himself pleasantly.

"Oh." Holmes leaned back in his chair as Watson at last looked up from his plate and smiled at him, chewing vigorously. "May I ask why?"

"You certainly may."

Holmes watched Watson continue to eat for a few moments. "Why am I to be murdered by my dearest friend after breakfast?" he asked.

"Holmes," Watson said instead of answering. "Would you like to know what I awoke to find myself earlier this morning?"

"Asleep in your bedroom," Holmes said during the rhetorical pause.

Watson glowered at him. "Yes, Holmes, but do you know what I woke to find there on my bedside table?"

"I deduce not, Watson, you are being very coy."

"A marriage license!" Watson yelled.

"Ah, yes. Watson - " Holmes fiddled with his fork and knife.

Watson's hands fisted on the table. "How can we be married!"

"If you would stop yelling," Holmes shouted back. He continued when Watson did not, "Now. What is more interesting is how you claim not to remember. I believe - "

"I believe," Watson interrupted him and clutched his head, "that when Mary gets here and my throbbing head allows me to open the curtains I'm going to murder you in front of the window and nullify our marriage," he said the word spitefully, "that way."

Holmes carefully extricated himself from his chair. "That reminds me, I myself have business."

He ignored the way Watson clutched his head and groaned as Holmes opened the door, allowing the light from the stairs to spill into the room.

"Give all my love to Miss Morstan," Holmes called.

Watson held his skull together with his palms as Holmes slammed the door on his way out.


End file.
